


Study Sessions

by midnightdrives



Series: Top of Their Class [1]
Category: Teen Titans - All Media Types
Genre: Alternate Universe - Hogwarts, Angst and Fluff and Smut, Casual Sex, Damian is a Slytherin, F/M, Hogwarts Head Boys & Head Girls, Idiots in Love, Intense longing, Mutual Pining, Porn with Feelings, Raven is a ravenclaw, School Girl Crushes, Secret Relationship, Slow Burn, Teenage Hormones
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-04-30
Updated: 2020-11-29
Packaged: 2021-03-02 05:14:41
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 12
Words: 15,155
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23919553
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/midnightdrives/pseuds/midnightdrives
Summary: Raven watched him from the corner of her eyes. She studied the strong line of his jaw instead of the section on nonverbal spells in her DADA textbook. She admired the muscles in his forearms and the concentration in his dark emerald eyes.“His eyes are so nice to look at,”she recalled Jinx saying in the sanctuary of the girls’ bathroom.“They’re dark but extremely vivid. He’s so fit, too. It’s most likely from all the Quidditch.”Raven blinked and turned her gaze back to her textbook. She came here to study and that’s what she was going to do. Entertaining her small crush was not going to benefit her in any way.The Hogwarts AU
Relationships: Raven & Damian Wayne, Raven/Damian Wayne
Series: Top of Their Class [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1722973
Comments: 151
Kudos: 407





	1. You’re So Hot It’s Hurting My Feelings

**Author's Note:**

> This fic will not be told in chronological order.
> 
> Set in the same timeline as [won't you get me right where the hurt is?](https://archiveofourown.org/works/23779801)

_ Seventh year  _

“You’re being extremely obvious with your pining today,” Damian heard Jon whisper.

He turned toward his only Gryffindor friend and lifted a single brow.

Jon sighed. “You’ve been staring at Roth the moment class started and it’s not very subtle.”

Damian contorted his face into a look of pure confusion. His eyes darted back to Raven Roth who sat near the front of the class. Her silky black hair was especially undulated and fell over the top of her shoulders as she scanned over her textbook. She was busy working on the potion to really pay attention to whatever Donna Troy was rambling on about beside her.

He forced his eyes away from her and met Jon’s annoyingly smug face. “I have no idea what you’re talking about.” 

Jon shook his head and chuckled. “Of course, sticking to the whole ruse. You’ve been keeping up this facade of indifference for six years now.” 

Damian was utterly flabbergasted. “There’s no facade. I just zoned out and she happened to be in my line of sight.” 

Jon still looked smug and Damian wanted to wipe the grin off the prat’s face. “Whatever helps you sleep at night.” 

Sighing in resignation, Damian stared down at the potion in his cauldron which fizzled and bubbled. He had finished brewing his potion and was waiting for Professor Xanadu to look at his work. How he managed to finish brewing before Raven was certainly a mystery. 

With Jon’s attention focused on his own potion, Damian chanced a quick glance at Raven. He was surprised when he made contact with a pair of dark brown eyes framed by a wispy fringe and staring over a delicate shoulder. Raven quickly looked away with a blush gracing her cheeks.

He looked down and swallowed as he thought about other parts of her body that were tinged with red. 

It was a strange thing to see someone after a night of getting well acquainted with their body. Ever since he returned to the Slytherin dorms last night, he kept trying to come to terms with the fact that he now knew extremely intimate things about the Ravenclaw Princess. She was just a few feet away from him wearing the Hogwarts uniform and he knew exactly what was underneath it. The students around them did not know that there was a birthmark on her left hip. They didn’t know how ticklish she was when he ran a hand up and down her spine. They didn’t know that she was relatively quiet until she was closer to the edge, in which case she started begging to come.

No one could've known how sweet his name sounded rolling off her tongue, no louder than a whisper. It was a thing of fantasies, secrets he never revealed even to Jon, hidden in the quiet space of his bedroom.

He could still hear her voice next to the shell of his ear.  _ Please, please, please _ . 

“Already done, Mister Wayne?” Professor Xanadu appeared beside Damian, pulling him out of his thoughts.

He forced the memory of Raven sprawled out on the couch in the Room of Requirement to the back of mind, locking it up where not even the most skilled legilimen could pull it out.

“Yes, Professor.”

Professor Xanadu examined the potion, reaching out to stir it with the spoon. “Well done, Wayne. The potion seems stable and active.”

“Thank you, Professor.” 

She smirked. “You also beat Miss Roth. Along with the five points to Slytherin, I assume this will also give you another point in whatever competition you have with her.” 

He could see Raven frown from the edge of his vision. This only prompted Damian to look smug. “I assume such as well, Professor.”

Jon rolled his eyes but grinned nonetheless.

Madame continued to the next person and Damian returned his attention to Raven. She fixed her vicious glare at him and all he could think to do was smile. 

“Don’t hurt yourself with all that smiling, Wayne,” Raven quipped. “You might jeopardise your reputation.”

The memory of being inside her, thrusting into her warmth, and sucking bruises on her skin crept to the front of his mind. He could see a red bruise peeking out from her collar. He remembered how she gripped him closer when he sucked that spot, her nails digging into his back and leaving marks. 

“I’m sure my father can forgive my smile if it means I’m top of the class, Roth.”

_ Though I much prefer to be on top of you. _

She rolled her eyes and turned back to her cauldron. 

Damian ignored how badly he wanted her to look at him again, even if it was to insult him.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> **Song:** [So Hot You're Hurting My Feelings](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=8NTUY-jP47I) by Caroline Polachek
> 
> Sorry for how short this is, but the next one will be longer.


	2. Your Lips Are Near Mine Now

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I was planning to update today, but since Justice League Dark Apokolis War came out, I **had** to in order to celebrate
> 
>  **Warning:** there’s smut in this chapter

_ Seventh Year _

When the library was packed to the brim with students doing homework at the last minute, most likely workload cruelly assigned by Professor Constantine, Raven would tuck herself inside the Room of Requirement. 

She found the mysterious room completely by accident during her rounds as prefect her fifth year. She only shared the secret with a handful of people like Garfield and Donna. Though that night, sitting on the couch with her shoes off, legs crossed, and her textbook in hand, she was accompanied by Damian Wayne. 

Their belongings were laid out on the table that was magically provided by the room. It had transformed itself into a sort of common room with a fireplace at their disposal. Although there was enough room for three on the couch, Damian opted to sit on the rug beside it. He had his arm propped on a bent knee as he read a piece of parchment in his hand. 

Raven watched him from the corner of her eyes. She studied the strong line of his jaw instead of the section on nonverbal spells in her D.A.D.A. textbook. She admired the muscles in his forearms that his rolled up sleeves allowed him to see and the concentration in his dark emerald eyes.

_ “His eyes are so nice to look at,” _ she recalled Jinx saying in the sanctuary of the girls’ bathroom.  _ “They’re dark but extremely vivid. He’s so fit, too. It’s most likely from all the Quidditch.”  _

Raven blinked and turned her gaze back to her book. She came here to study and that’s what she was going to do. Entertaining her small crush was not going to benefit her in any way.

They sat in silence, both preoccupied with their work before Damian interrupted. “Do you understand this?”

Her eyes shifted to him. He was holding out the piece of parchment to her filled with symbols that she was only vaguely familiar with. She could’ve simply taken the piece of paper, but instead, she set her book aside and slid to the floor to the space next to him.

With her knees to her chest, she took the paper and looked at the symbols that were etched on it. “Possibly. I took Ancient Runes last year and sort of blocked it out of my head once classes were over.”

Damian snorted. “I would’ve never expected that from you. You’re usually a walking library.”

Raven rolled her eyes. “What about you? Without me being in that class, you should be the top student there?”

“It’s not hard to be the best when the class is mostly filled with Gryffindors and Hufflepuffs.”

“You have so much disdain for Gryffindors even though two of your brothers were in that house.”

“And they’re proof to my theory that Gryffindors are a bunch of reckless idiots.” 

“Your best friend is also a Gryffindor.”

“Yeah well, Jon is capable of being an idiot too.”

Shaking her head and unable to stop the smile from gracing her face, Raven returned to deciphering the runes Damian had written. She felt his eyes on her, watching her closely and analysing every inch of her. 

Damian had the type of gaze that always looked as though he was calculating everything he saw and did. He never acted without thoroughly considering all of his options, a trait that most likely led to him being sorted into Slytherin. It was also this trait that gave many the impression of being a cold and unfeeling person.

With his good looks, it only added to the allure. 

“I think you’re using the wrong rune here,” Raven said. Her voice sounded soft, and it was not to her liking. 

He inched closer to see the symbol she was referring to, his warmth seeping into her in the process. “You think so?”

“Mmhmm,” Raven nodded. She reached for the quill he had on the table, dipped it in ink, and wrote the correction. “These two basically have the same meaning, but in the context of what you’re saying, this one should make the most sense.”

“What’s the difference?”

“The one you used is more literal, and just comes off as weird, whereas this one is figurative and fits what you’re trying to say.”

She turned to look at him and was startled by how close his face was to hers. She could feel his breath hot against her cheek. His eyes locked on hers and it almost felt like an eternity passed as they sat on the floor near the fire. Jinx’s words in the bathroom seemed to make sense now that their faces were so close together, though she never doubted that they were true. 

Raven could feel and hear her heart pounding loudly against her chest, she wondered if Damian could hear it too. Her face felt hot and she wanted nothing more than to hide her behind her fringe. But his eyes held her captive like she was under his spell and she couldn’t find it in her to move.

His eyes shifted between her eyes and lips. It was such a classic move, one she heard many girls talk about in the Ravenclaw dorms, and it caused Raven to run her tongue over her bottom lip. He started to lean closer and her heartbeat sped up. She could feel her pulse throughout her entire body. When his lips made contact with hers, she felt a jolt of electricity course through her whole body.

It was short and experimental. A hesitant touch of lips, but enough to burn. 

Damian pulled just an away inch with a question clear in his eyes. She gulped, feeling the tension so thick in the air. He didn’t need to break the silence by verbalising the question. She knew what he was asking and nodded.

He kissed her again and her heart fluttered. It lit something in her. She found herself tangling a hand through the soft strands of his hair and pulling him closer. His long fingers trailed down her jaw to her neck where it stayed.

He pulled and sucked her bottom lip, eliciting a gentle sigh. She let go of his hair to hold the hand that was cradling her neck. She was content with simply kissing him, but the longer their lips together—taking turns pulling and sucking—the more she hungered for him. 

Circling his arm around her waist, he pulled Raven forward until her thighs straddled his hips. Her hand flew up to clutch his shoulders so she could keep balance. She felt her body mold to his as they continued kissing like this was always meant to be as childish as that may sound. 

He tugged her shirt from her skirt and slipped his hand underneath it. His hands were burning hot and she shivered as they teasingly trailed up her back. He stopped just beneath the band of her bra and she nodded as an indication that he could go further. His hands moved to grope her breasts and Raven couldn’t help but arch into his touch. 

His lips grew insistent against, almost demanding. She eagerly responded, cradling his face between her small palms. She ground her hips against his, feeling the bulge growing beneath his trousers. He growled against her lips, and he abruptly stopped his groping to clutch the back of her thighs. His fingers dug into her skin and without warning, he lifted her up and laid her out on the couch. He followed her, his lips never leaving hers for a second. 

Damian had a large frame. He wasn’t lean like Dick Grayson or bulky like Jason Todd, but he had a muscular figure that most of the boys on the Slytherin Quidditch team didn’t have. His arms were firm and his chest was hard. Her hands gripped his thick biceps, which were on either side of her head. He rested on his elbows to keep his weight off her, and she felt small. Warmth was seeping from his body and she eagerly welcomed it with each kiss. 

She wanted him closer. She wanted to feel him pressed against her. Her hands wrapped around his neck and she deepened the kiss while her legs wrapped tightly around his hips. She continued to grind their hips together, and Damian groaned into her mouth. 

He struggled to pull away from the kiss, and Raven whined when he was successful. She was about to pull him back for another kiss but froze when he settled his stern eyes on her.

He was out of breath, his chest heaving harshly. With how tense the muscles in his jaw and shoulders were, she could tell he was holding back. “Are you sure about this?”

She nodded. “I’m sure.”

“We can stop whenever you want.” 

She sounded breathless. “I don’t want to stop.”

With a growl, his lips returned to hers with renewed passion. Her thimble fingers threaded through his raven locks and held him closer, meeting his kiss with just the same enthusiasm. He bit her bottom lip and tugged it, causing her to gasp. He took this opportunity to slip his tongue into her mouth, massaging hers and tasting her.

She sighed into the kiss like he was breathing life back into her. Her hands trailed down from his hair to his back, pulling him down until he was pressed flush against her. He was grinding his hips against hers and she met him with every thrust. Raven was struggling to breathe and she reluctantly pulled away so that she could regain some breath. 

Damian pressed a kiss to the corner of her lips, and he slowly continued pressing kisses to her cheeks and her neck until he reached her clavicle. Raven wanted his lips to continue their journey and released her grip on him so she could fumble with the buttons of her blouse. His emerald eyes were focused on her hands as they revealed parts of her no one had ever seen before. Once she slipped her shirt off her shoulders, his mouth latched to the top of her breasts. She sighed again, grasping his hair tightly in her hands. She could feel her knickers getting soaked. 

“Damian,” she whispered. She turned her head and pressed her lips against his hair. It felt soft. “Please.”

This was the first time she ever said his given name, though Damian was too busy to notice. 

He hummed, pulling the cups of her bra down so that he could fully appreciate her breasts. He sucked and he sucked hard. This caused Raven to arched off the couch, her mouth falling open but failing to make a sound. The grip her legs had on his hips tightened, and his groin hit her centre. 

“Please,” she found herself saying once more against his ear. “Please.”

Her hands were tugging at his jumper, eager to see more of him. Damian let out an impatient growl and pulled away from her to sit on his heels. With one swift motion, he pulled his jumper off and threw it somewhere in the room to be forgotten. Keeping his eyes on her, watching her chest rise up and down, he made work of the buttons on his shirt.

She felt completely bare with her shirt off and her tits hanging out of her bra. With him watching her, Raven’s hands found the button on the side of her and unclasped it. Her dark brown eyes never left his as she pulled the zipper down and slipped her skirt off. Now she simply wore her bra, her black lace knickers that didn’t match, and her knee-high socks.

Following her lead, Damian’s hands found the buckle of his belt and unfastened it. She was teasing her bottom lip as she watched him unbutton his trousers and slip them off. Those were also tossed to the floor. 

“Damian,” she whispered, and this time he did take notice. She saw his eyes darkened and his muscles flexed as he slowly crawled back on top of her like a predator hunting its prey. Her breathing stopped as he hovered above her with just enough distance between their lips. He was teasing her, she knew it. She refused to give in. A hand reached down to her thigh, and he traced a path up to the area she needed him the most. 

“Damian,” she breathed against his lips. 

“Tell me what you want,” he said. There was a smirk on his countenance. On most days, this smirk irritated her. Though at the moment, it only made her knickers soaking wet. 

“Damian.”

He traced her slit through the fabric and she flinched. “You’re so wet, Roth.”

He always called her by her surname, though never while they’re both half-naked and about to have sex. Something so simple shouldn’t make her so aroused,  _ but it did _ . 

Narrowing her eyes, she decided to fight fire with fire. Her small hand slipped down between them and cupped his cock. Damian gasped and the smirk that was on his lips quickly disappeared. With her other hand, she tugged her panties off. 

“If you don’t fuck me right now,” Raven said, “then I will leave and fuck myself.”

Something dangerous flashed in his eyes and it excited her. Ever since their first year, Raven and Damian have competed to be the top in their class. They challenged each other in every class and it was not surprising that sex wasn’t an exception. 

As Damian pulled his boxers down, Raven reached for her wand to cast a quick contraceptive charm. She also slipped her socks off as she wanted to be completely bare. Returning to his place above her, he smashed their lips together as he positioned his cock at her entrance and glided into her. She gasped and dug her nails into his back. 

She felt the pain as his member stretched her out. It was startling and she reminded herself to relax as he buried himself deeper into her. Her breathing was harsh against his lips and she was struggling to remain calm.

“Shhh.” Damian’s tone was soft and reassuring. “It’s ok, it’s ok.”

Raven had one arm wrapped tightly around his neck while the other gripped his bicep. She kept breathing at a controlled pace as she waited for her body to adjust to his size. It felt like an hour before her body was somewhat relaxed, and she nodded for Damian to continue. 

He began with a slow pace, easing her to the sensation of his cock moving inside her. Her eyes were closed as she focused on the feelings it was eliciting, on how large he was and how full she felt. Although there was pain, there was a tinge of pleasure that gradually built as he continued to drive himself into her. 

Damian’s head was buried in the crook of her neck, his ragged breaths hot against her skin. He kissed and sucked the area, and she was overwhelmed with all the pleasure that was coursing through her. The room was filled with nothing but the sounds of their breathing and slapping of skin. 

Pulling him closer to her, Raven lifted her head so that she could press kisses to his shoulder. Her nails dug into his skin with each hard thrust, and she found her thighs held his hips in a deathly grip as he increased the speed of his pace. She could hear the couch scrape the tiles on the floor as he drove himself into her warmth at a brutal pace. 

“I’m so close,” Raven whispered against his ear. “Please, Damian.  _ I’m so close _ .”

Damian growled and he lifted his head so that he could kiss her. She was too preoccupied with the wonders his lips could do to notice his hands slipping between them. When he pushed his thumb against her clit, Raven’s head fell back as she let out a silent cry. Damian watched as she scrunched her nose and bit her lip. 

“Just let go, Raven,” he whispered and that seemed to do the trick. 

She cried out as she felt her orgasm take over. Her body trembled as she felt wave after wave of pleasure wash over her. Damian was still pumping his cock into her, his eyes shut as he concentrated on coming. His hair was a complete mess and coated with sweat. The muscles at his temple were popping out and Raven watched in awe at how out of control and in control he looked. 

“Just let go,” She repeated his words, pushing his hair away from his face. “I want to feel you come inside me.”

She felt him shudder and her words seemed to have the same on him as his effect did on her. His head fell to her neck and he bit her skin to muffle a loud groan. She could feel warm liquid slip spill out from inside her as his pace slowed down. After the final thrust, he fell against her with his head still tucked between her head and shoulder.

She slipped one hand around his shoulders and the other around his waist, nuzzling her cheek against his hair. She wasn’t ready to let him go yet. She wanted to stay there a moment longer before they had to return to reality. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> **Song:** Born Like by Hazel English
> 
> And for the previous chapter, I offer this cover of So Hot You’re Hurting My Feelings by Squirrel Flower


	3. At the Rainbows End, Find A Perfect Friend

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry this is short, but I promise there’s a rhythm to what I’m doing. I also was going to try posting two chapters each week, but just releasing one a week is a lot. 
> 
> But I do hope you enjoy this!

_ First year _

After the first month at Hogwarts, the intimidatingly large scale of the castle and its classrooms slowly decreased as the new students grew accustomed to it. They stopped staring at every corner of the castle with awe and instead walked along the corridors as another boring aspect of their daily routine.

But Damian Wayne never had that problem. No, he walked with purpose. His shoulders never slouched and his head was always held high. He did not bother to smile at other students when they greeted him. This included his older brothers. From what Raven gathered, he acted like the average pompous wizard from a wealthy pureblood family. 

Raven pretended not to notice when he entered their charms class one Tuesday morning. She focused on digging through her bag and pulling out her charms textbook. From the corner of her eye she saw Damian give a curt nod to Professor Moone. He passed her as he made his way up the stairs to his seat two rows behind hers. It was when she dropped her bag at the foot of her chair that she chanced a glance and met his green eyes.

She mentioned Damian in a letter to her mum after her first week. She mostly complained about his snobbery, his desperate need to receive the highest grade, and the glint in his eye whenever he had an answer to a question.

_ So you’ve got competition _ , Arella Roth wrote back.  _ Is he at least cute? _

His lips lifted into a smirk and Raven frowned, promptly throwing herself into her seat with a huff. 

Raven would rather hang herself than admit that Damian was indeed cute. She recalled a memory she had of him during their first flying lesson. His robes were billowing in the wind as he sat on his broom, only a few strands of jet black hair blowing out of his face. When he lifted off the ground, there was a brief moment where his lips pulled to a boyish grin and stabbed her in the heart. It quickly disappeared in a blink of an eye. She wondered for a second if she imagined it. He glanced as the other students struggled to at least get their broom to levitate and his signature smirk reappeared. 

A group of girls giggled at the sight of him and Raven wanted to do nothing but roll her eyes. She did understand that being attractive and wealthy with a bad boy edge, Damian would be a recurring subject in the girls’ bathrooms. All of the sons of the famous Bruce Wayne were. 

Although she was twelve-years-old and prone to girlish fancies, Raven thought herself above falling for the bad boy. She was smart as a whip and received top marks from both her previous muggle schools and Hogwarts.

  
Professor Moone went over the levitation charm that day, placing a single feather in front of each student. They were supposed to move their wand in a  _ swish _ and  _ flick _ motion while uttering the incantation. Soon everyone was attempting to make their feathers float, though none seemed to be succeeding.

Raven silently mouthed the words to herself ( _win-gar-di-um_ _le-vi-oo-sa_ ), feeling her lips form the words. She made the motions with her wand as though stretching before she made her big attempt. Donna, a fellow Ravenclaw and the first friend she made, rolled her eyes, muttering “perfectionist” under her breath.

She was startled out of her concentration by the loud gasp that came from Professor Moone. She was unabashed by the look of pure amazement in her countenance. “Well done, Mister Wayne!”

Turning in her seat, she found Damian and his annoying smirk. His wand was held up in the air and his eyes were to the ceiling, focused on the only feather that managed to float. Because of  _ him _ . 

His eyes shifted down to her and his grin grew wide, displaying a perfect set of pearl white teeth. He winked and her blood began to boil, her cheeks growing hot.

That was the event that defined their relationship for years to come. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> **Song:** [Lunar Sea](https://youtu.be/awR5twn3VWA) by Camera Obscura 
> 
> If you can’t tell, I’m really going for a twee, British school, light academia vibe here. Like you can watch the movie God Help the Girl or listen to Belle & Sebastian on repeat to get what I’m trying to achieve. 
> 
> If you didn’t know, Enchantress is the charms Professor here.


	4. Among The Dust & The Microfiche

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I know I made a plan to try and release a chapter every week, but I was just kind of tired. I've also been reading a lot instead of writing. But I'm back and hopefully I can make it up to you all!!!

_ Seventh year _

Damian shifted his weight from foot to foot, his eyes trained on the stone floors of the prefect lounge. He stood in a circle of students, all who had their eyes on him. His features were perfectly stern and void of any emotions, not even his dark green eyes gave any indication to what was going in his mind. With his arms crossed, he was closed off from everyone. 

From a young age, Damian was skilled at occlumency-- the magical art of closing one’s mind to those who wished to enter it. It was one of the many pearls of wisdom his grandfather imparted with him before he left to live with his father. Compartilisation was key to mastering occlumency, and he never had an issue with that.  _ You must empty your mind of thoughts and emotions _ , Damian recalled Ras al Ghul explaining.  _ Make yourself blank and empty _ . 

But the cells in his body were vibrating and the scent of green apples was clouding his senses. His attention was anywhere but the meeting. Raven stood beside him, addressing the prefects with a smart and authoritative tone. She did not seem affected by his presence beside her, which contrasted with how his body was very much aware of their close proximity. He was itching to touch her, run his fingers through her curly black tresses which threatened to come loose from her hair tie. 

He could see a bruise peeking out from her collar and he imagined sucking another one right next to it. 

_ Make yourself empty and blank _ , stern words echoed in his mind. 

Taking a deep breath, he returned his attention to the stone floor beneath his feet. He visualised similar ones piling up in the prism of his mind, blocking out the smell of green apples and warm chocolate eyes. It used to be easier when he was younger, but now that he had intimate knowledge of her, it was proving to be extremely difficult. Sure he was an al Ghul, but he was also a Wayne. Bruce may be a controlled man, but he still slipped at times. Damian was proof of that.

“There haven’t been any changes to the schedule,” Raven said to the younger students. “But if there are any conflicts, such as needing more time to study or getting sick, don’t be afraid to come to me. Any questions?”

Everyone remained silent. 

Raven nodded. “Alright, that is all for tonight. You may go back to your dorms.”

Damian stayed rooted to his spot in the middle of the classroom as she went to the desk to collect her things. He watched as she shoved papers into her bag with care, daring not to bend the corners. He could not will his body to move, to make his legs lead him out of the room. Instead, he was fishing through his brain for an excuse to stay in her presence longer. 

Raven looked over her shoulder with a questioning look. “Is there something you need, Wayne?”

Uncharacteristically, the words left him before he had the chance to process them. “You’ve been avoiding me.”

Her brown eyes widened and her cheeks flushed pink. She quickly turned away from him, keeping her head down and her shoulders hunched to her ears. “Have I?” 

She may have sounded unaffected, but Damian was able to make out a slight tremble in her voice. With cautious steps and his eyes focused on her back, he made his way towards her. His footsteps reverberated throughout the empty room. “You have.”

“You must be imagining things.”

Damian chuckled. “You made Allen tell me to gather the Slytherin prefects for the meeting. You usually never miss an opportunity to boss me around.”

He stopped once he was close with only a tiny ribbon of space between them. He was a good foot taller than her, her head barely reaching his shoulders. Tilting his head, he could see her white teeth teasing her bottom lip. He wanted to run his thumb across it and feel its plumpness. He’s kissed those lips. He couldn’t stop thinking about those lips. 

“I was too exhausted to deal with you,” she said after a beat of silence. She still refused to look at him.

“Or you were too embarrassed to look me in the eye after we had sex.”

“Wha--” Raven struggled to find words. “Oh p-please! It was n-nothing.”

Something sparked inside Damian. He leaned forward until his lips barely touched her neck, ghosting them across the skin and leaving a trail of goosebumps in his wake. He felt her shudder and his lips lifted into a smirk. “I don’t believe you.” 

Raven turned her head, nudging her nose with his in the process. There was something dark in her eyes and it excited him. He’s only ever seen that look in the classroom, and that one time she laid underneath him. “It was nothing special.”

Although Damian could tell she was lying from her dilated pupils, her words still managed to strike a nerve. He looped an arm around her waist, pulling her flush against his chest. She gasped, though she fell pliant in his arms. He ignored how nice she felt, all soft and warm, and instead focused on his other hand which trailed down to the hem of her skirt. He lifted it with the tips of his fingers, lightly grazing her thigh as he pulled it up.

“What are you doing?” Raven asked. Her voice was low and delicate it barely reached his ears. 

“Proving you wrong.” His hand stopped once he reached the edge of her knickers. He pulled his head back a bit to trace his lips against the shell of her ear as he whispered, “Is this ok?”

Biting down hard on her bottom lip, Raven managed to nod.

With a single finger, Damian teasingly traced her slit through the fabric. She shivered against him and her hand reached up to grip the arm around her waist. He continued for a few minutes until he could feel her knickers get wet before he pulled his hand away. Raven whined at the loss of contact but immediately lost her voice when he pushed his hand down her knickers and inserted a finger.

Raven’s head fell back against his chest and she tried to muffle her moans by pursing her lips together, though that was the last thing Damian wanted. His lips found her neck and he began sucking love bites into her pale skin. 

He pumped his finger in and out of her, working her up until she was breathing raggedly. Then he inserted another finger and he felt her fall against him. He tightened his hold on her, curled his body around her. The arm that isn’t clutching his arm reached up to circle around his neck in a desperate attempt to bring him closer. Her ruby lips searched for his and Damian found himself lost in sweetness. 

She pulled on his bottom lip and sucked, eliciting a growl. He pushed his growing erection against her arse and she pushed back. 

Damian increased the speed of his pace and pressed his thumb against her clit. Within seconds, he felt Raven’s muscles tense. She let out a high pitch cry as she finally reached the climax. Her body shook as she felt the aftershocks and Damian held her as she came down from her high. 

Once she calmed down, Raven took a moment to breathe before she stepped out of his arms. He immediately missed her warmth but he resisted the urge to pull her back as he watched her turn to face him. Her cheeks were flushed with pink, and she looked as though she was struggling to breathe. Her hair stood out in all directions. Her fringe was pushed to the side and it gave him a rare view of her forehead. She was in complete disarray. 

She looked better than any fantasy Damian ever had.

Taking him by surprise, Raven grabbed him by the collar and pulled his lips down to hers. She sighed as he fell into it, making sounds that fuel his blood with fire. His large hands grabbed a hold of her waist, lifting her up and depositing her onto the desk behind her. Her hands cradled his jaw as he dragged his hands down to her thighs, nudging them apart so he could settle his hips between them. She sighed again as he got closer, as though it was a relief. The desk failed to add more height, causing Raven to tilt her head back just so her lips wouldn’t leave his.

Raven trailed her hands down his chest, her movements remarkably slow, stopping at his trousers. She fingered the metal of his belt buckle which Damian immediately understood as her asking for permission. He answered by deepening the kiss. He lifted his hands to cradle her face and his lips kept tugging hers as she worked his trousers off. Once she unbuckled his belt and unzipped his trousers, Raven pulled him out and held his dick in her warm, small hands. 

Damian groaned and released her lips so he could stare down at the sight. Her hands were impossibly small, just barely wrapped around his cock. Planting his hand on either side of her, his nails dug into the wood of the desk as he held in a shiver. Memories of late nights spent in his room at Wayne Manor began to surface.

“How do I do this?” Raven whispered. “Show me how to do this.”

_ Fuck _ . His self-control was on a tightrope, struggling to balance and not fall. 

Damian fished his wand out of his pockets and made a quick  _ swish _ as he mumbled a quick lubrication charm. Her hands were coated with cool, clear liquid and he moved to cover them with his. He guided her hands up and down his shaft, setting a slow and steady pace. 

“Oh, bloody fuck,” Damian groaned. His hands returned to their place on either side of Raven on the desk, the nails of his fingers leaving marks on the wood. 

Raven grew confident with each pump. He watched her watch him, taking in all the reactions she was eliciting from him. Her eyes were wide with curiosity and his were struggling to stay open. He inched closer to her so that his lips were a breath away from hers. “Fuck, Roth.”

“Do you like this?” Raven whispered, her breath tickling his cool skin. Her tone suggested that she knew he did.

“I do. I really do,” He said before crushing his lips to hers. He was frantic, muffling the sounds of his groans. She moaned as she leaned into the kiss and she increased her speed, gripping his shaft tighter. 

His breathing became heavy and his kisses were getting sloppy. He was thrusting his shaft into her hands as she kept her pace up. He could feel that he was getting closer. 

“Fuck,” he groaned. His hips bucked against her hands and his body began to convulse from the pleasure. He pulled his lips away from her to let out a low growl. His head fell to the crook of her neck, muffling the sounds he couldn’t contain against her soft, pale skin. 

They stayed like that for a moment, both taking deep breaths before they have to pull apart.

Damian lifted his head to meet her dark chocolate gaze. 

Slowly, her lips lifted into a smile. “Do you know how many times you cursed just now?”

A small laugh escaped her lips and Damian found himself returning the smile. “A lot, I’m sure.”

Raven nodded, the smile still on her countenance and filling his heart with warmth. “You’re setting a poor example for the students, Head Boy.” 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> **Song:** [Young Adult Friction](https://youtu.be/xFFx5KHxzlw) by The Pain of Being Pure at Heart


	5. To Reach Your Distant Ears Where It Belongs

_ Third Year _

Raven had a large green apple in hand as she entered the Hospital Wing late in the afternoon. It was mostly empty since the chaos that occurred after the Ravenclaw v. Slytherin game that morning had calmed down. The game ended with two players from both teams getting injured. Most of the students cleared out to the Great Hall, filling their stomachs after an exciting day. Since her friend, Donna Troy, was one of the two students injured during the game, Raven ate her meal rather quickly as she didn’t have anyone to talk with. 

Donna laid in the bed near the entrance. Her eyes were shut in deep sleep, her chest rising up and down softly with each breath she took. Her left arm was wrapped in a cotton sling. She was likely recovering from the hard fall she took during the game. 

Deciding it was best to let her rest, Raven placed the apple she saved for Donna on the bedside table. 

“You don’t happen to have an extra?” said a voice that came from the back of the room. Startled, Raven looked to her right and spotted Damian sitting in the bed with a book resting on his lap. His hair looked dishevelled from lying on the bed all day and it caused something to stir within the pit of her stomach. It was a different side of him that she had never seen before. He didn’t look neat and collected. She found that she liked him like this. 

Her heart was pounding loudly as she walked over to his bed. She slung her bag forward to search for the other apple she snatched from the Great Hall. She was saving it for later but judging from Damian’s appearance, she could tell he needed it more than her. 

Stopping abruptly in front of him, she held the apple out to him. His dark emerald eyes shifted between her face and the apple in her hand before he mumbled a soft  _ thank you _ and took the fruit. 

He took a large bite and his eyes were filled with relief. Although the shades were quite different, Raven couldn’t help but think that the apple reminded her of his eyes. Truly, she always preferred green apples over red. She enjoyed its sour taste. Though, since she met Damian, anything green seemed to remind her of him. It was annoying. 

Taking another bite, Damian shifted his eyes to her. He lifted a single brow, nonverbally asking her why she was still standing there. She didn’t want to leave just yet, so she found herself searching through the library of her mind for excuses to linger there a bit longer. “You took quite a hit during that game, Wayne.”

Damian frowned. “I am aware. I was there when it happened.”

Raven narrowed her eyes. “Though it may have had a tremendous impact on you physically, I can see that your charming personality hadn’t been affected.” 

“I don’t need to be reminded of the bloody bludger that hit me in the rib and knocked me off my broom. The pain, as well as the embarrassment, is still there.”

She couldn’t help but roll her eyes. “Though you may think yourself as a prodigy, Wayne, you’re still bound to have a few embarrassing moments.”

Damian did not respond. Instead, he grudgingly took another bite from the apple. She shifted her gaze to the floor, though watched the movement of his jaw from the corner of her eyes. She could see his shoulders relaxing as he with each bite he took, as though it may have been a long time since he last had something to eat.

“How bad was the hit?” Raven’s voice came off soft, almost delicate. 

His eyes widened a bit. He seemed surprised by the question and it made Raven regret asking it. He may start to think that she cared. “Nothing fatal. I did manage to get a bruise, but Madame Asa said I could leave tomorrow in the morning.”

For some reason, this perked her interest. “Can I see it?”

Seconds ticked by before Damian lifted his shirt with a hesitant hand. The whole left side of his torso was marred with an ugly bruise. It was a deep ugly blue with hints of purplish-red. Raven leaned closer to get a better look at it and reached a hand out to trail a finger through the outlines of the bruise. He sucked in a breath when her finger made contact with his skin.

“Sorry,” she mumbled. “Did that hurt?”

Damian shook his head. “No, no, I’m fine.” 

His voice cracked and his cheeks redden, though Raven simply thought it was due to embarrassment. Though when she looked up from his bruise to meet his eyes again, any sign of embarrassment was gone. She allowed her eyes to gauge his wound, making assessments in her head. “I imagine that should go away within a week if you apply a salve daily.”

He nodded sharply, as though he was trying to get something done quickly. “Yes, Madame Asa said the same thing.”

Her lips lifted into a small smile. “Yes, I imagine she did.”

Damian pushed her hand away by pulling his shirt down. Clearing his throat, he gave her a curious look. “Why so interest in my injury, Roth?”

Raven shrugged. “I want to be a healer.”

He regarded her with a thoughtful look. There was nothing critical in his eyes, he simply took in her features as though he was sorting through a series of options and making a conclusion. “I can imagine you as a healer. You’re very good at herbology and potions.”

She looked down and she felt her cheeks flush once again. “Do you have plans to play Quidditch professionally?”

Damian snorted. “No, actually. I had thought about becoming an Auror, though I am still thinking about it.”

Her snapped her head up. “Isn’t your father the head of the Aurors?”

He frowned at this. “He is.”

“What about your mother?” Raven came to the realization that though Damian’s father is well-known among the wizarding world, his mother was not. Many did not even know her identity. When she talked about this with Donna and Garfield, both said that Bruce Wayne refused to release that information to the public. “What does she do?”

Something dark passed through his eyes and he flexed the muscles in his jaw. “Nothing important.”

Deciding that his mother was a sore subject, Raven did not press for any more information. She settled on gracing him with a reassuring smile. “Well, you don’t need me to tell you that whatever you decide to do after Hogwarts, you’ll be great at it.”

His face twisted into a look of confusion. “Are you all right, Roth?”

Raven rolled her eyes and chuckled. “I am, though if you tell anyone that I said this, I will hex you with acne that will last for a year.”

Damian chuckled. “Don’t worry, Roth. I don’t need to brag about how great I am.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> **Song:**[The Absence of Birds](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=Mpg5C__qnQ8) by The Radio Dept.


	6. I'd Rather Sit And Stare At The Water With You

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm sorry it took so long to update! But I'm back!
> 
> This fic was originally gonna be just a series of ficlets that are all connected, but now it's become a whole story with a plot and a planned sequel. I needed to figure out how it was gonna go and I think I got it all figured out. 
> 
> Also, I've been reading Harry Potter fan-fictions and plotting my own. So expect some HP fics from me in the future if you're into that. 
> 
> I also haven't really be involved in the damirae fandom. I haven't been reading any fan-fics or anything and I'm so sorry about that! I seriously need to catch up in all the amazing fan art and fics!

_ Seventh Year _

The library was always quiet save for the occasional whispers that were exchanged between hunched shoulders and heads bent low. Raven tolerated it as she had the rare ability to focus on one task at a time. It usually kept the overwhelming emotions that she felt when surrounded by large crowds of people at bay. 

She read over her Advanced Potions textbook and glossed over her notes, making sure there was no additional information that could be useful to know when it came to the N.E.W.T.s. Garfield sat beside her, leaning back against his chair so that it was balanced on its hind legs. His books were laid out in front of him, though his attention was preoccupied with a sugar quill he bought from last week’s visit to Hogsmeade. Donna sat across from them with her textbook in hand. She occasionally looked up to roll her eyes at whatever the Hufflepuff was doing. 

There was a comfortable silence between the three of them, all busy with their own tasks but still spending time together as friends. 

From the edge of her vision, Raven saw Donna lift her head from her book, giving her eyes and the back of her neck a break. She rolled her head to the side and stretched her arms above her. She paused with them still in the air. 

“Heya, Raven,” Donna said lowly. 

Raven did not look up from her notebook. “Yeah?”

“Wayne is staring at you.” 

Her head shot up with a look of confusion painted on her face. She was met with Donna’s wide eyes. The fellow Ravenclaw subtly shook her head to discourage Raven from frantically searching for Damian. Donna scrunched her nose and nodded her head to the left. Slowly, Raven followed her gaze and found Damian hidden between books in the legal section. 

He had a book in his hand and Raven was tempted to find out which book it was. He looked a bit dishevelled without his robes, the green and silver necktie hung loosely around his neck and the sleeves of his shirt rolled up to his elbows. For some reason, there was something attractive about his forearms, especially with the sleeves rolled up. She didn’t understand it. 

He mindlessly flipped through the pages of the book, though like Donna’s observation, his eyes were solely focused on her. 

“What d’ya think his problem is?” Gar managed to ask while sucking on a sugar quill. 

Raven closed her textbook and pushed her chair back. “Not sure but I’ll go see what he wants.”

She made her way through the maze of tables filled with students studying and chattering. Damien’s eyes stayed on her as she drew near, though gave way to nothing of what may be going on in his head. His green eyes were blank. 

“Something the matter, Wayne?” Raven stopped just a few feet away from him, leaning her hip against the bookshelf and crossing her arms. She figured they needed the space as being too near him made her brain go weird. 

He looked at her for a moment before looking down at the book in his hand, the blank stare still in place. Raven never really put much thought to how Damian never displayed emotions during their seven years at Hogwarts. Despite the occasional smirk and smugness that could rival his brother Jason Todd, he always had an air of indifference that only added to his reputation as the Slytherin bad boy amongst the girls and several boys. 

But she recalled the grunts and moans she heard against her ear, the soft gaze he wore the moment he penetrated her walls. She shivered. 

He made a noncommittal sound. “No. Just reading.” 

“Then why are you lurking behind the bookshelves?”

“Browsing,” he corrected. “That is what libraries are for, or so I am told.”

Raven resisted rolling her eyes. She deliberately inched closer to him. Her pulse quickened the closer she got. She could feel her heart pounding harshly against her chest and she felt similar to the way she did their second year at Hogwarts, like a hopelessly romantic little girl. 

He didn’t raise his head but regarded her from the corner of his eyes. She thought she could see something flash within his eyes, but it was gone within a second. Still blank. Always blank.

“Did you wanted to talk about Head Student duties?”

Damian snorted. “Merlin, Roth. I did indeed come here to read. Nothing else.”

“Fine.”

“So you can go back and study with Troy and Logan.”

His voice was laced with disdain when he mentioned Gar, which piqued Raven’s interest. She turned to the bookshelves and scanned through the books, her hands trailing through the spines as she read the titles. “In a minute, I also want to find a book to read.”

“Whatever,” he muttered.

They stood there side by side, staring at the bookshelf. The entire right side of her body tingled with the awareness of how close she was to Damian. Her eyes occasionally glanced at him from the corner, but she would quickly turn her attention back to the books. She reread the titles, pretending as though she was seriously considering which book to pick-up. Raven must have read the titles about four times by now. She was a fraud. 

Although he was reading, she felt like he was watching and judging her harshly. He probably knew what she was doing and thought she was stupid. She certainly thought she was too. She wanted to groan at how idiotic she was being. 

Still, she just wanted to stand there next to him for as long as she could. 

She was reading the titles for the sixth time when she felt a gentle touch at the top of her thighs. It lingered just beneath the hem of her skirt, tracing soft circles against her skin. Trying not to be obvious, Raven glanced at Damian. He must have inched closer to her without her noticing. He held the book he was reading with one hand while his other was at his side, though his index finger extended and discreetly touching her.

Raven remained quiet as he continued to caress her. He stayed below her skirt, not daring to venture further. The action felt extremely intimate and it was almost as though he was doing it subconsciously. She shifted closer and she squinted her eyes as though there was a specific title she couldn’t read. Damian dragged the pad of his thumb up the back of her thigh, lightly running them back and forth. 

She wanted to lean against him, maybe lay her head against his shoulder. But no matter how lost she may be in his presence, she was still completely aware that they were in the library and Donna and Gar had a decent view of them. 

Raven looked down, her fringe falling forward and obscuring anyone’s view of her face. 

“I’m almost done with my homework,” she whispered. “I’ll be completely free tonight.”

Damian’s countenance did not indicate that he heard her. He tapped his thumb against her thigh.

Raven continued, “Allen and Morse are patrolling until 11:30. I can meet you at the Room of Requirements by then.”

Her heart was pounding so hard she thought it was going to burst out of her chest any moment. She crossed her arms and clutched the fabric of her jumper. 

Suddenly, Damian shut his book with a loud ‘ thunk.’ He didn’t bother returning it to its place on the shelf before turning to walk away, lightly tugging on her skirt as he went. 

Raven bit her bottom lip as she stood there for a moment. She counted backwards from five before she walked back to Donna and Gar. 

Donna lifted a brow. “So? What did the prat want?”

Raven sat down and shrugged her shoulders. “He was just browsing for a book.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> **Song:** [Weird Around You](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=5z2LEd_lrlw) You by Eerie Summer 
> 
> I highly recommend this song. I think it perfectly explains how Raven feels about Damian here (and all the other years)
> 
> I also have a youtube playlist with the songs from previous chapters [here](https://www.youtube.com/playlist?list=PLx45EEa-lwkTupjcqNB0TZ7YRQNFvMmfm)!


	7. Take Away My Thoughts, They Hold Me Back

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> IT'S MY BIRTHDAY BITCHES *throws glitter*

_ Second Year _

The leaves were beginning to turn brown and red during the early days of September, loosely dangling from the branches of trees scattered around the school grounds. The sun hid behind large grey clouds and the air was light. The castle loomed largely behind them, it’s towers looking as though it could touch the sky. 

A few hundred students sat dispersed around the stands. They all ditched their Hogwarts robes and were dressed in regular clothes. Raven stared down at her favourite pair of brown mary janes with a frown. They were stained with dirt from their walk to the Quidditch pitch.

Donna sat on Raven’s left, her lips stretched into a wide grin which probably hurt her face. “This is exciting. I love watching Slytherins embarrass themselves.” 

Her hands were stuffed into the pockets of her navy blue hoodie as she leaned forward to get a better look at the group of Slytherins trying out. She was dressed so casually in a pair of denim trousers and white trainers that Raven felt a tad overdressed.

Raven was always particular when it came to her appearance. She liked to look nice whenever she could, and she didn’t particularly care if she came off as narcissistic. Today, she decided to pull the amount of hair she could into a low pony-tail, tied neatly with a yellow scrunchie. A few strands fell loosely around her face. She wore her favourite striped turtleneck which ranged from different bright colours and was tucked into her black denim skirt. Her semi-transparent black tights barely offered protection from the chilly air, and it was only made worse by the small tear behind her left knee that allowed the cool wind to seep through. 

Kory frowned. “We’re not here to laugh at anyone, we’re here to support Damian. Dick insisted that we should.”

“More like threatened,” Tim grumbled from behind Raven.

Raven chuckled, turning to shoot Tim a quick smile from over her shoulder to acknowledge that she heard him. She turned back toward the field and her brown eyes searched for the boy they were all supposedly there for. He was not hard to find as he was the only young one there oozing with confidence. His black hair was held perfectly in place with no single strand sticking out, and his uniform added something to him that made her want to blush. 

Kory rolled her eyes, straightening her black and yellow striped scarf around her neck. She fixed it so that the Hufflepuff insignia was in view despite her long, dark red hair blowing softly in the wind. Like Donna, she was also dressed casually in a pair of blue denim trousers, black trainers, and a wool jumper. She still managed to look stunning. 

Kory Anders was the first friend she made outside of her house during her first year at Hogwarts. In their first interaction, the sixth year — now a seventh year — Hufflepuff queen decided to take the shy Ravenclaw girl under her wing. Raven couldn’t understand what it was about her that made Kory decide to befriend her. Not only was she very beautiful and admired by many students, but she also came from a highly influential pureblood family with distant connections to Muggle royalty. Raven, on the other hand, was a half-blood witch living in a small flat with her Muggle mother. Her father, whom her mother confirmed was a wizard, left them long before her mother even knew she was pregnant with her.

Raven clenched her hands into a fist and mentally scolded herself for thinking negatively about herself, even for just a second. 

She heard Donna not-so-subtly snort. “Wayne and I are not friends, and he and Raven are rivals.” 

It was Raven’s turn to snort. “He’d have to be competition to be considered a rival.”

Jason plopped down beside Tim. “Did I miss anything?”

Tim shook his head. “It hasn’t even started yet. I think they’re still waiting for people to get ready so they can start the warm-up.”

After several minutes, students that were trying out mounted their broomsticks and lifted off into the air. Raven’s eyes fell on Damian as he slowly rose from the ground. His green eyes were focused as he floated up, not even daring to glance down at the ground. The only other time she’d seen him fly was last year during their flying lessons. He was a natural then as he was now. She leaned forward, resting her elbow on her thighs and holding her chin up with her fist. She could pretend she was genuinely interested in the tryouts, but anyone who knew her would know that Raven had never cared for sports, magical or otherwise. 

She was just fascinated with Damian.

He flew a few quick laps around the pitch, his hair somehow still perfectly in place despite the wind. He glanced at them as he flew past them and her heart stuttered when they’re eyes met for a fleeting moment. 

“You alright, Raven?” Kory asked with a single arched brow. 

Raven pulled her gaze away from the field and turned to Kory. A small knowing smile graced her pretty features and Raven felt like she was caught in an incriminating position. 

“Yes,” she all but shouted. “I’m fine.”

Kory didn’t seem convinced as her smile grew wider, though she didn’t push. She turned her attention back to the field. Raven hesitated, tempted to try and convince Kory that she really was fine, though ultimately deciding she shouldn’t.

She needed to remind herself to not be so obvious. 

Damian flew into position, floating above a circle of students. From what she understood from the last time Donna explained the game’s rules to her, they all had to meet at the centre and wait for the quaffle and the bludgers to be released for the game to start. The team captain stood at the bottom with a large brown trunk beside him. All the way from the stand, Raven could already feel the anticipation coming off of the players. 

“What position is the prat even trying out for?” Jason asked. He leaned back against the row behind him, spreading his arms out to rest on the wooden surface. 

“Seeker,” Tim answered. 

Jason scoffed. “He’s such a wanker, there’s no way he’s going to make Seeker. No first or second year has ever made the team of any house. He’s got too much confidence in his skills.”

“It’s almost like he’s Bruce’s blood son,” Tim said sarcastically. 

Donna chuckled. “Blood has nothing to do with it. All of you lot have too much ego I’m surprised your small heads can handle it.” 

“And you have the grace of a Flobberworm,” Jason quipped. 

Donna’s lips pulled into a wide grin. “At least I don’t have to act charming amongst rich Purebloods while having the personality of a Grindylow.” 

Shaking her head, Raven turned her attention back to the field and notice that the game had already begun. Despite the frantic looks plastered on all the players’ faces, Damian flew above them with no care in the world. He remain relaxed on his broom, his eyes scanning through the field for the small snitch. 

Out of nowhere, he swooped down and began to fly close to the ground. Squinting her eyes, Raven thought she could make out the snitch. He was only a few inches away from grabbing it, though the other student trying out for Seeker was on his tail.

“At least give your other players some time to score a few points,” Jason said with feigning annoyance. 

Kory was beaming. “Did you really think he wouldn’t make the cut?”

In no time, Damian caught the snitch with ease and Raven felt her lips lift into a soft smile.

She didn’t have any doubt. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> **Song:** [Off My Mind](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=n1jqDi2nmF4) by Hazel English
> 
> Whooo!!! We finally got to see Starfire, Tim and Jason! 
> 
> We haven't seen them until now b/c they've already graduated by the time Raven and Damian started hooking up. 
> 
> Starfire here is a Hufflepuff(7th year) and Tim is a Ravenclaw (5th year). Jason is a Gryffindor (6th year), though I really debated on making him a Slytherin. But I thought that in this world, where he didn't get beaten to death by the Joker and put into the Lazarus pit, he didn't have the trauma and attitude he later gets to make him a Slytherin. Dick already graduated (and he's also a Gryffindor).
> 
> If you have any questions on how I'm sorting characters, please refer to this [chart](https://ravenclawtraash.tumblr.com/post/190367859193)
> 
> Also, I'm gonna start putting links to Harry Potter stuff so references can make sense  
> [Quidditch](https://harrypotter.fandom.com/wiki/Quidditch)  
> [Flobberworm](https://harrypotter.fandom.com/wiki/Flobberworm)  
> [Grindylow](https://harrypotter.fandom.com/wiki/Grindylow)


	8. Baby, You Got More Poison Than Sugar

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks so much to everyone who wished me a happy birthday!
> 
> I promised to update more last week, but I really didn't expect this chapter to be sooooo difficult to write. This and the previous one had to be rewritten until I was finally satisfied. 
> 
> Also wanted to note for anyone who may be confused with the timeline, seventh year is in chronological order (except for the first two chapters) and all the other chapters about previous years are just meant to be flashbacks. Honestly, I did this cause I thought it would be fun and I kind of don't like when stories have lots of flashbacks. IDK, they do it a lot in anime and it kind of annoys me.

_Seventh_ _Year_

It never occurred to Raven, as they stumbled into the Room of Requirement, to ask for a bed. 

The moment they entered the room, Damian immediately attacked her lips, all frantic and demanding. Raven’s eyes widened at the feel of his lips harshly pressed against hers, with one hand gripping her hair and the other digging into the fabric of her shirt. Up until then, Damian kept a straight face. His eyes were serious and unfeeling when she met him in the empty corridors. She almost thought she made a mistake. 

She was extremely nervous when she walked up to the seventh floor. She had conjured up various scenarios in her head, all ending with her making a complete fool out of herself and becoming a laughing stock amongst the Slytherins. 

Instead, she fell to the floor of the Room of Requirement with Damian falling on top of her. He recovered quickly, propping himself up on his elbows with his skilled finger hands threading through her short hair. He settled his hips between her thighs and Raven felt a soft moan escape her. She hooked her ankles together and pulled him closer, relishing in how nice it felt to have him on top of her. It occurred to her that she missed having him settled there with her legs securely wrapped around him.

Damian groaned against her lips as their hips bumped together and his grip on her hair tightened. He began to rock his hips against hers and she held on to his waist as a way to ground herself to the present or she may as well lose herself. 

Raven whined as he left her lips, pressing delicate pecks against her skin until he reached the crook of her neck. He buried his head there, sucking her skin harshly that she had no doubt he was going to leave a mark. Her eyes rolled back and her back arched off the floor, bringing her closer to him. 

She began tugging his shirt up, slipping her hands underneath so she could feel a bit of his warm skin. Her fingers outlined the muscles on his back, lingering on the areas that caused him to tense. 

Pushing himself up, he peeled his shirt off and tossed it to the floor. He didn’t return to her immediately, choosing to instead stare down at her. Raven felt hot under his cool gaze as his green eyes roamed over her. His shoulders rose and fell with each heavy breath he took. His torso was well-toned and she felt her cheeks flush with colour. It truly wasn’t fair that he looked good shirtless.

Keeping his eyes connected with her brown ones, he slowly crawled up her body like a predator creeping up its prey. Raven didn’t realise she was holding her breath until his lips were hovering over hers. 

_ Merlin _ , Raven thought as his eyes flickered down to her lips.  _ He’s going to devour me _ . 

Damian dipped his head down to her neck, pecking soft kisses that burned. Raven’s head fell back and she groaned, both in disappointment that he didn’t kiss her and in response to the sweet attention he was giving a particular spot. While one arm supported his weight, the other slipped underneath her shirt, trailing his fingertips up her bare torso. He stopped just at the edge of her bra, his thumb trailing the underwire.

Raven was beginning to feel hazy and everything around her felt warm. Her eyes fell shut as she forced all rational thought out the window. She just wanted to feel Damian’s lips trail down her neck and toward her breast. She wanted to feel the cool air against her skin as he peeled her shirt up. 

Damian pulled away just enough to help pull the piece of clothing off, and she was relieved when he did not waste a second to bring his attention back to her breast. 

He pushed the cups of her bra to the side and Raven bit her lip to unsuccessfully suppress a moan as he sucked on a very hard nipple. 

She felt him chuckle against her breast. He pulled away momentarily to whisper, “Let it all out, Roth. It’s just you and me here.”

His voice was deep and rough. She was so overwhelmed, she did not understand how his voice could sound so sexy. How could he have such an effect on her? Why did just hearing his voice cause her to get a little wet?

She squirmed underneath his touch, her legs lifting up to wrap around his waist as her nails dug into his biceps. She needed some friction, anything to help relieve the tension she felt building all over her body. 

Between kissing and groping one another, they managed to slip their trousers off. Raven delighted in the warmth of his skin pressed close to hers, with him grabbing handfuls of her bottom and pushing his cock to her centre, but she needed  _ more _ . 

“Please,” she found herself whispering. She pressed her cheek to the top of his head, his soft black hair tickling her flushed skin. “I need you inside me, Damian.”

He tensed. For a second, Raven thought that he was coming to his senses. That he was now realising that all of this was a mistake. That he was going to leave her here hot and yearning. Her grip on his bicep loosened and she was readying herself for rejection. 

When he lifted his head, his pupils were blown out. He had a look of complete awe and disbelief. 

“What?” His tone was full of disbelief and Raven found that she was past the point of caring. She was desperate. 

“Be inside me,” she said. She tightened her legs’ hold on his hips and brought him closer for emphasis. “I need you.” 

A hand reached down, slipping underneath the cotton of her knickers. He traced her clit and Raven whimpered. “Are you wet enough?”

Raven nodded impatiently. “It’s been too long. Please, I need you to…”

Shutting his eyes, Damian pressed his forehead to hers and let out a long groan. “Fucking shite.” 

She grabbed the waist of his underpants and began to push them down until he sprang free. Looking back up, she saw that he was watching her wrap her hands around his cock. She gave a few bumps, rubbing her thumb around his tip and feeling the pre-cum that was there.

Damian slipped his hand out of her knickers and started to pull the fabric down with one hand. It was barely off one leg when she urged him forward, pressing his cock into her until he was fully engulfed in her warmth.

She sighed against the shell of his ear, feeling deliciously stretched and full. He shivered above her and she felt his muscles tensed. After taking a few steady breaths, he slowly started rocking into her. 

Raven clutched his shoulders, burying her face in his hair. 

“Fuck,” Damian groaned. “How are you so fucking wet?”

This called her attention to the fact that she could hear them. Raven thought that this was something that she would usually be embarrassed about, but couldn’t find it in her to care.

She chuckled. He never swore this much in their day-to-day, it was arousing to see him so unravelled. Instead of offering him an answer, she rolled her hips against his, meeting him for each thrust. 

Raven had never been drunk before, but she imagined that it’d feel something like this. Her body filled with a hazy warmth, her mind free from any worries or thoughts. She was desperately seeking pleasure and finding it in Damian. 

Soon he began pounding against her, not holding anything back. Raven’s head lolled back as her mouth fell open. Her breathing grew laboured and her fingernails were leaving crescent moons imprinted on his golden skin. 

Pressure was building in the pit of her stomach and she felt a whimper escape her lips. “Damian…”

“I know,” he said through gritted teeth. “I can feel you.”

“I’m coming,” she panted. “I’m com—”

She let out a silent cry as waves of pleasure crashed over her, drowning her. Her toes curled and her eyes fell shut as she felt her walls grip him tightly, Damian pumped a few more times before he fell on top of her, resting his head against the crook of her neck. 

Raven was still shivering, her heart pounding hard against her chest. Her whole body was humming. She brought a hand up to play with his hair. It took a moment for her to finally catch her breath. 

Damian managed to push himself off from her and laid out on his back. Once he did, she quickly became aware of how naked she was. She resisted the urge to curl herself into a ball as a way of hiding. She didn’t want to feel vulnerable. 

He let out a long breath and said, “This might make things at school complicated.”

She turned her head to look at him. His eyes were focused on the ceiling. “Why?”

He refused to meet her gaze and she could see the emotionless expression creeping back into place. He finally spoke before she could think any further on it. 

“I’m Head Boy and you’re Head Girl,” he replied. “We’re supposed to be setting an example for the whole student body. What’s to say would happen if everyone knew we’re shagging?”

Raven bit her lip and nodded, though he couldn’t see her. That was what they were doing. They’re just shagging. Nothing more.

“No one has to know.” Her voice came off as soft, almost timid. She hated it. No matter how far she’s come, she was always a stupid little girl with a silly crush. 

Damian tore his eyes away from the ceiling to look at her, his green eyes scrutinising her. “You sure?”

She nodded, shifting to her side and propping herself up with one arm. She leaned over and pressed a kiss to his lips. He remained motionless and Raven thought he would push her away. Then he opened his mouth to her and brought a hand up to cradle the back of her neck. 

The kiss grew heated and Raven found herself beneath him for the second time that night. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> **Song:** [Need Your Love](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=rGZVZcMYdmA) by Tennis
> 
> Writing sex scenes are tough, not gonna lie. 
> 
> I feel like the quality of this fic has slowly starting lacking so hopefully this is still good though!


	9. I Dream About Nothing But You

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Wooo!!!! Two updates in one week!
> 
> **Warning: teenage boy with hormones**

_ The summer before fifth year _

Damian jolted awake, his body trembling and his skin coated with sweat underneath the silk blankets. He pushed himself up on his elbows as his eyes searched his surroundings. He saw the navy blue walls and the grey curtains. From his window, he could see the moon hovering over the clear dark sky in Nanda Parbat. He pat the space beside him in his king-sized bed and found nothing. 

He was still in his room at the al Ghul estate and he was alone. 

But in his dream, she was there.

And she was  _ perfect _ . Her black hair was soft and a complete mess spread out across his pillow like a halo. Her cheeks were flushed and the red contrasted nicely against her pale skin. Her plump lips were slightly parted and her brown eyes were heavy and hungry.

Sitting up, Damian pressed the palms of his hands to his eyes. His breathing was unsteady; he had to count backwards from one hundred just to get a better grip on himself. 

“Bloody _ fucking _ hell,” Damian groaned as he threw himself back into bed. He kicked his blankets off so his body could cool off. 

Puberty was proving to be a pain in the arse. 

He was a very controlled person by nature, having Bruce Wayne as his father and Ras al Ghul as his grandfather ensured that. His mother Talia had the best control out of all of them. But they weren’t fourteen-year-olds, soon to be fifteen, constantly battling hormones. Thoughts on sex never came often, but when they did, they came full force like a punch to the stomach. 

And unfortunately for Damian, those thoughts were never about anyone else except for the raven-haired girl with a knack for infuriating him. 

Truthfully, there was no other girl. Never had been. It made sense, logically speaking, that he would be attracted to her. He saw her almost everyday and fought with her the most over grades. He knew she was extremely intelligent, and he would be an idiot to not notice how pretty she was. If he recalled, Zachary Zatara and a few other boys mentioned her when listing attractive female students in their year one dull evening in the Slytherin common room. Of course, he was sitting nearby and trying to tune them out with a book.

He can admit that he found her attractive. But that’s all it was. There was nothing deep about it. It’s just biological. He’ll eventually get over it. 

Damian pushed himself out of bed after an hour of tossing and turning in his bed. Since he wasn’t going back to sleep anytime soon, he may just go through the cupboards for a small vial of Sleeping Draught.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> **Song:** [Eat, Sleep, Wake (Nothing But You)](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=X9jRNTpnBLM) by Bombay Bicycle Club
> 
> OMG I highly recommend this song! It was the only thing I was listening to when writing this and the previous chapter. I think it perfectly encapsulates Damian in this fic, and also this moment. TBH all these songs I'm titling the chapters after are vital, but this one is perfect!
> 
> I was originally going to try and make this chapter longer, but there wasn’t really a need to. I’ve taken a creative writing in college and i’m pretty sure there was something about cutting a part out if it doesn’t actually help develop the story.
> 
> Next chapter will be longer!


	10. Tryna Make It Through The Wall

_Seventh_ _Year_

Damian tapped his quill to the blank piece of parchment. The empty space was teasing him, and he frowned as he traced his bottom lip with the quill’s feather. Writing essays was never an issue for him, he always managed to get an “O” in every essay he’s turned in since first year.

But this was for DADA, Constantine’s class, and the man was a complete  _ arsemonger _ . Jason’s words, not his.

Students walked in and out of the Great Hall, their voices bouncing off the walls and echoing throughout. The Slytherin table was especially loud that afternoon as a group right next to Damian decided it was a good time to play with their bagels instead of eating them.

Pressing a hand to his forehead, he saw movement from his peripheral vision and his eyes shifted from the piece of parchment to across the Great Hall where the Ravenclaw table was.

He hadn’t spoken to her since they left the Room of a Requirement last Friday. Neither one of them were able to look in the other’s eyes and it irked him how shy they could be when they weren’t busy shagging.

Her pale cheeks were flush with red, though Raven’s dark eyes were trained on the textbook she had propped up,  _ Flesh-Eating Trees of the World _ , hiding part of her face. She looked a bit flustered, though Damian couldn’t understand what it was about herbology that could possibly elicit such a reaction. 

Her fingertips turned white from her hold on the book. He imagined her nails, painted with chipped black nail polish, imprinting crescent moons onto the cover like the ones he found on his bareback. Without warning, flashes of pale skin and soft sighs pushed itself to the forefront of his mind. Thin legs wrapped tightly around his waist, pushing him forward and deeper. Delicate fingers threading through his hair.  _ I need you inside me _ . 

Taking a deep breath, he pictured the brick wall he’d come to know so well standing between his table and hers. He counted the reddish-brown bricks as they slowly stacked on top of each other, barricading himself from temptation he shouldn’t indulge. 

Control was much easier when he hadn’t tasted the forbidden fruit. Damian was frustrated with how desperately he leaned into occlumency like a crutch. He used to have a better hold of his emotions when he was eleven, but back then it was easy to look at things and feel no emotional connection. He used to see his time at Hogwarts as a means to an end, just to satisfy his father. It was an obstacle to overcome quickly so that he could return to his grandfather, better and stronger.

Taking another deep breath, his eyes glanced over at Donna, who sat beside Raven as usual with her eyes shut. She had her head cradled between her arms, serving as a much better pillow than the long wooden table. The books beside her, gently shut with parchment carefully stacked on top, were the only clues that answered whether she finished her homework. 

If this was third year, Jason would’ve been throwing spitballs at the back of her head until she woke up and shouted at him. Though instead, he could spot Kyle Rayner throwing heart-eyes at her from the Gryffindor table.

Rolling his eyes, Damian turned his attention back to the essay he hadn’t started. The right side of his face burned from the knowledge that Raven wasn’t very far from him, and it was quite distracting. He managed to write three whole paragraphs on flesh-eating slugs when a shadow fell over him. 

He sighed. At this point, he may not finish his essay until later the night. He glanced up and his eyes found a blonde girl with bright blue eyes standing across from him. Her blonde hair was long and fell loosely around her in graceful waves. Her white blouse was untucked and stuck out from beneath her black jumper. The Gryffindor tie was carelessly wrapped around her neck as though she pulled it on while hurrying out her dorm. 

Cassandra Sandsmark was a girl who never needed to make an effort to look good. She had that in common with Kory. Maybe Stephanie as well, though he would never tell her that. 

“Hello, Wayne,” Cassandra said. Her lips curled into a small smile and her voice was uncharacteristically soft. Extremely girlish, especially with her hands clapped together behind her. 

“Sandsmark,” Damian said. He narrowed her eyes at her. “Is there something I could help you with?”

The chatter beside him that he managed to block out abruptly stopped as Zachary Zatara and his gormless friends fell silent. He could see that Cassandra’s arrival caught their attention. 

She pushed a lock of blonde hair behind her ear. “Did you have any plans for the next trip to Hogsmeade?”

“Not particularly.” Honestly, he hadn’t thought about it. He never did much during his trips there, except stocking up on sweets from Honeydukes and grabbing a butterbeer from The Three Broomsticks. Jon was mostly the one to drag him out of the castle.

Cassandra’s eyes nervously glance down to her shoes. He could see her olive skin turn slightly pink around her cheeks. “Would you like to come with me to Madam Puddifoot’s?”

Although he tried to block her out, he could see Raven slowly place her book down from the corner of his eyes. He couldn’t make out the expression on her face but he reminded himself that he shouldn’t really care about whatever she thought. 

Madam Puddifoot’s was a tea shop Damian never wanted to step foot in. He’d seen the tacky pink and aqua walls and the lacy napkins from the windows. Many of the Slytherin boys talked about the shop, calling it the haunt of happy couples. He never understood why since the place looked like a nightmare in pink. 

Damian regarded Cassandra for a moment. 

She was attractive, there was no denying that. She was intelligent, recalling how well she did in their shared classes from previous years. As the Gryffindor’s star Chaser, she’s extremely athletic and clearly knows how to fly a broom. She was still prone to the Gryffindor idiocy that a majority of them possessed. 

He could simply agree to the date for the hell of it. Agreeing did not necessarily mean he was signing away his life. It didn’t mean he was eventually going to marry Sandsmark. 

But he also hated dealing with unnecessary things, and this was one of them. 

“Sorry, I can’t,” Damian said. “I have loads of work I need to get through.”

Disappointment flooded her eyes. “Oh, then maybe next time?”

Damian shook his head. “Probably not.”

Slowly nodding her head, Cassandra walked back to the Gryffindor table where a group of girls waited for her with bated breaths. 

Zachary slammed the palm of his hand against the table. “Blimey, Wayne! Are you completely mental?”

Damian fixed him with an annoyed look. “What?”

“You just rejected a date with Cassandra Sandsmark,” he reiterated as though Damian hadn’t been there, as if it hadn’t happened mere seconds ago.

He felt a migraine slowly creep up the back of his head. Damian rolled his eyes at Zachary instead of offering an explanation for his behaviour. 

He grabbed the sheet of parchment and stuffed it into his bag, deciding that he clearly wasn’t going to get anything done while sitting in The Great Hall. 

His eyes lifted and he found a pair of dark brown ones staring quizzically at him. Her brows furrowed together and she searched through his features for answers. 

Despite the persisting migraine, Damian raised his mental barriers up. He got up from his seat and walked out the Great Hall, heading toward the Slytherin dorms for a much-needed nap.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> **Song:** [The Wall](https://youtu.be/09ChTrBB5rQ) by Yuck
> 
> Harry Potter references  
> [The Great Hall](https://harrypotter.fandom.com/wiki/Great_Hall)  
> [Hogwarts grading](https://www.hp-lexicon.org/thing/grades-at-hogwarts/)  
> [Flesh-Eating Trees of the World](https://harrypotter.fandom.com/wiki/Flesh-Eating_Trees_of_the_World)  
> [flesh-eating slugs](https://harrypotter.fandom.com/wiki/Flesh-Eating_Slug)  
> [Hogsmeade](https://harrypotter.fandom.com/wiki/Hogsmeade)  
> [Honeydukes](https://harrypotter.fandom.com/wiki/Honeydukes)  
> [The Three Broomsticks](https://harrypotter.fandom.com/wiki/Three_Broomsticks_Inn)  
> [Madam Puddifoot’s Tea Shop](https://harrypotter.fandom.com/wiki/Madam_Puddifoot's_Tea_Shop)


	11. I Never Wanted Anything And I Never Got It

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I barely edited this, so I'm sorry if it sucks!
> 
> I just really wanted to post this.

_ The summer before second year _

The Roth household was a woman-dominated space. 

It was a small space, but the women in the house made use of what little they had. It was decorated brightly and vibrantly with all the colours from the spectrum dashed around every nook and cranny. The house managed to always smell of fresh chocolate chip cookies with a hint of cinnamon. 

Arella, Raven’s mother, had a daily ritual of lighting lavender incense in every room in the house, saying it refreshed the mind and body. She also said it is useful for meditation and divination, which she did as a side job. 

Raven sat at the dining table near the window with a book in front of her and her attention somewhere on the other side of the window. 

Arella noticed this, and it prompted her to sit down across from her daughter, placing her palm to her cheek and leaning toward Raven with keen interest glinting in her dark brown eyes. “So, you never told me his name.”

Raven pulled her eyes away from the window and fixed her mother with a confused stare. “What?”

“You never told me his name. This boy from your magic school that you fancy.”

Her mouth fell open, and she struggled to come up with words. “I don’t know what you’re talking about.”

Arella smiled mischievously. She turned to share a look with her mother, who sat near the telly reading a copy of the newspaper and wearing a look similar to Arella’s. “It’s obvious it’s the Wayne boy she keeps complaining about, Arella.”

The tips of Raven’s ears flushed red, and she buried her head between her arms. “Bloody hell, please stop.”

Arella lightly slapped her arm. “Oi, don’t say that.”

Raven lifted her head to peek up at her mother. Like always, she looked incredibly beautiful with her long black hair falling around her shoulders in messy waves. She had a simple beauty about her, which was alluring and playful. Her cousin, Max, had once called it the model-off-duty look--something she read from one of her many fashion magazines. 

Many of the fathers at her previous schools would stare when Arella walked through the school grounds, but she often walked passed them without even sparing them a glance. Like she was a goddess, and they were insignificant mortals lucky enough to bask in her presence. 

Her grandmother always told her she looked exactly like her mother, and she hoped that was true. She dreamed of having the power her mother seemed to have.

Raven sighed and sat back against her chair. With a sigh, she said, “his name is Damian.”

“Ooh, sounds devilish,” Arella wiggled her brows, causing Raven to regret confiding in her mother. 

Raven’s grandma raised an eyebrow. “No, if he is anything like Raven’s father, then avoid him at all cost.”

Arella stuck her tongue out at her mother. 

“Who we talking about?” Max asked as she entered the room. Even though she was lounging at home on the weekend, Max dressed fashionably in a green, plaid pleated skirt and an oversized Blur t-shirt. She pulled her black hair into two buns on the top of her head, and her purple headphones hung about her slender neck. She wore her ripped tights, though she still walked along the wooden floors with no shoes. She had explained once to Raven that this style was called “riot grrrl.” 

“The boy Raven fancies,” Arella replied. 

“Ugh.” Raven wanted a hole to open up and swallow her whole. 

Max chuckled. She walked over and sat on the other side of her younger cousin. “What’s he like?”

“Annoying,” Raven said as she rolled her eyes. 

“Eleven-year-old boys often are,” her grandmother murmured. 

“He’s also arrogant and a total knob.”

“Raven,” Arella warned despite the smile on her face. 

“He’s also really smart,” Raven said, her voice sounding resigned. “Probably smarter than me.”

“Unlikely,” Max said quickly. 

“What about his hair?” Arella asked. “Does he have nice hair?”

Raven thought back to her time in her least favourite class, History of Magic. It was the only class where she did not sit at the front, settling instead in the third row between Donna and Garfield. Her mind often drifted when Professor J’onzz drawled on a subject she already knew much about, and her eyes would often fall on a boy who sat to her left, right at the front. 

He always sat by the window, and his green eyes would harden as though he was desperately trying to fight off sleep. The class was always in the morning, just as the sun’s light was still gentle above the clouds. It filtered through the large windows and gave him an almost ethereal look. She decided during the second month of school that she liked how shiny his hair looked when the sun hit it. She often thought about running her hands through it. 

Raven frowned. “He does.” 

Max’s dark brown eyes scanned her cousin’s face and sighed as though she found something terrible. “I’m sorry, girl. It’s terrible fancying someone.” 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Song: [Small Foreign Faction](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=8Os1xjd7liA) by Haley Blais
> 
> I keep getting comments about wanting Raven to be more confident or have boys flirt on her so Damian gets jealous. I'm just letting y'all know that she's an awkward teen! I have a vision and I'm gonna follow it through. Will someone flirt with Raven and make Damian jealous, I don't know. Maybe. But is she gonna be confident and a boss ass bitch, well I don't know were you in high school? 
> 
> I might also make a playlist for teen Raven so you and I could get a vibe (and then one for adult Raven cause that's a different vibe).
> 
> Max is from the Raven graphic novel by Kami Garcia.
> 
> Also yes, Martian Manhunter is the History of Magic professor


	12. Am I Ok Here?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hi everyone
> 
> My laptop drowned and I’m getting it repaired. I’m also on my last few weeks of this semester, so I will be very busy.
> 
> So I won’t be able to post frequently but I will try with my IPad (though I just prefer working on my laptop).

_ Seventh Year _

Raven stood awkwardly near the entrance to the Slytherin Dungeon with her hands clapped together. She shuffled her weight between her feet, slightly swaying her hips from side to side. Students shot her curious glances as they made their way through the staircase, though she kept her eyes focused on the stones that made up the walls. She tried to appear like she was minding her own business. 

“Roth?” a deep and gruff voice came. She turned to see Damian walking to her. With his backpack slung over his shoulder, he held a textbook in on hand and his broomstick in the other. His hair was soaked with sweat and clung to his gleaming, golden skin. 

She’s seen him tired and limp from Quidditch practise before. Since her third year, she decided she liked seeing him like this. She liked the red tint on his cheeks, his Slytherin jersey stained with sweat, as well as his dishevelled hair. It was longer now and fell over his green eyes. Her fingers itched to push the strands out of the way, but she kept them to herself. 

“Hi,” she said awkwardly. Her heart was pounding against her ribs as he stopped just a foot away from her. 

“Hi,” he said, though there was evident confusion both in his voice and expression. He looked around them to see if anyone was watching. “What are you doing here?”

“Umm.” Raven wracked through her brain to come up with something.  _ Anything _ . “I just… uh... I wanted to know if you’ve started reviewing for exams?” 

He lifted a single brow. “The NEWTs?”

“Yes,” she said with a quick nod. 

“The ones that aren’t until the end of the year?”

“Well, you can never be overprepared.” Raven dug her teeth into her bottom lip. 

Damian’s gaze shifted into something soft, and Raven thought she imagined it for a second. He looked fond, though she could not understand why he should. 

“I haven’t if you must know,” Damian tapped the bottom of his broom against the stone floor. “I’ve been too busy thinking about the Hallowe’en feast tonight.” 

Raven chuckled. “Garfield told me there would be pudding.” 

“I prefer carrot cake.” 

Silence fell between them, and Raven could feel the open expression on his face beginning to shut down. His mouth opened, perhaps ready to say goodbye, and she quickly said, “How come you rejected Sandsmark?”

He froze, and he looked like a fish gasping for water as he struggled to reply. She was regretting saying anything. However, it had bothered her for much of the week. Sandsmark was a very popular girl and very attractive. She was also extremely nice. She once gave Raven an extra quill during their History of Magic class when she forgot to bring one. 

“I didn’t want to,” Damian replied once he found his composure. 

“But you know you can, right? The tips of her ears felt hot. “We did agree this was casual.”

Or was it just implied? Raven really did not know where her relationship with Damian was going. There were moments where he looked at her and there was nothing, his face just a blank sheet of parchment. Other times she felt like she caught something in his eyes, though it was only for a second. 

Right now, his face was utterly blank.

“I know,” Damian said with a nod. “I just didn’t want to.”

Raven nodded and awkwardly glanced down at her hands. “Ok, well I will see you at the feast.”

She only took a few steps before a large, callous hand wrapped around her wrist and stopped her in her tracks. Tentatively, she looked over her shoulder to see Damian’s eyes focused on the hand holding her wrist.

“Um,” he said lowly. “Meet me at our usual spot? After the feast?”

Raven took a deep breath as she took in his hesitant eyes, which were still focused on his hand, and the hunch of her shoulders. She wanted to gather him in her arms and tuck themselves in a corner somewhere no one could find them. 

Instead, she nodded and said, “ok.” 

They parted, and Raven walked toward the Great Hall with anticipation growing in her belly. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> **Song:** [Whatever You Want](https://youtu.be/HJPiSYzkAnc) by Club 8
> 
> [Slytherin Dungeon](https://harrypotter.fandom.com/wiki/Slytherin_Dungeon)   
>  [Hallowe’en Feast](https://harrypotter.fandom.com/wiki/Hallowe%27en_Feast)

**Author's Note:**

> Please be nice in the comments
> 
> You can also find me on [tumblr](https://tweepunkgrl.tumblr.com)


End file.
